


Courage

by sherrikelly



Category: Miss Scarlet and the Duke (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrikelly/pseuds/sherrikelly
Summary: Make a decision and providence moves too, all obstacles in your path get removed, not that things are not hard but there is power in making a decision. Like when Eliza made the decision to run her fathers Detective agency things slowly but Shirley fell into place like Rupert giving her the money and Moses and William helping her. There were many challenges but by being brave and making that choice allowed for providence in her life.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my great great grandma who was a midwife in 1880 and her name happened to be Eliza.  
> Also dedicate this to Jen W a lot of this is based on conversations we had together.

Chapter 1 The Gun  
After everything that had happened the last few months it was clear that Eliza needed to purchase her first gun. She had asked Rupert for a loan to buy the gun and he agreed that it was best to help keep her safe. A gun would cost more that she would make in a few months worth work. Rupert left her the money before he took off on his honeymoon with Miss Hildergard who is now Misses Parker. They were headed to Paris and then on to Tilly's village just outside of Stuttgart only a little more than 4 hours by train from Paris.  
William agreed to help her buy a gun, he knew a store that was frequented by most of Scotland Yard and the owner was a friend. William as late, as he had been trying to decrease his intensity around her, finding ways to be less intimidating. He realized in the bar that night with Frank that he was probably coming on a little strong, and as fearless as Eliza was, even she could be a little intimidate by him. Her teasing him with Moses was her way of pushing him away a bit, but if he could step back and play it cool and make an effort to keep the arguing to a minium that just maybe he stood a chance with her. He had always had a little spot in his heart for her and was attracted to her from the first moment they met, but the last month it was definitely becoming more than an attraction; he wanted to be with her every free moment and since Eliza was still figuring out her way through starting a new business she could use all the help she could get. Eliza had felt a little abandoned by William after he kissed her 10 years ago she felt hurt. But the last few months he was signaling to her he wasn’t going anywhere.  
He picked her up at her office, they climbed into the carriage and turned down a narrow street and pulled up to a little shop in the back. They greeted them at the door and the young man said, "Inspector Wellington we have been waiting for you and your lady friend." They led them to the back part of the shop where they had set a side some guns they thought appropriate for a lady. Mostly small single shooters, nothing that would go very far or scare anyone. Sometimes the point of having a gun is just to scare people off in hopes that you never have to use it. These guns they were showing her were more like jewelry or accessories. William agreed "this will not do, Sir, where's your American stuff? I want see something in an S&W or Colt." The man's eyes got big and he said "Sir, that has way too much kick for a lady." William tilted his head and said "She can handle it. Let me see that S&W Scofield. I like that shorter barrel, it will fit into your bag nicely and it is less complicated to load. What do you think Eliza?" "I like the shorter barrel and something that is easier to load. Yes I think it will do nicely" She went to pay and William leaned over and said "give her my discount" the man said "but she is not a police officer." "She has helped Scotland Yard many a time just recently she helped crack the largest forgery case in our history!" William stared at the man and got very intimidating very quickly the man said "OK Sir, just this once". The gun was neatly wrapped with several boxes of ammunition and he handed it to her.  
They hopped back into the carriage Eliza said "where to now?" "Oh, I have a special spot where we can try it out and I even brought sandwiches" William grinned "Well aren't you prepared" she said. In all honesty William had been looking forward to this for some days now. They drove up and there was field with some old beer bottles laid out and a round bale of hay with a red target it on it. He gave himself a pep talk before they even got out of the carriage "you don't love her, she is not that pretty, make sure to back off, let her know you respect her." William pulled out an old table that was near by and put the package on the table opened it and explained in great detail the workings of the gun, all the parts and how to load it. Eliza started to get a little bored and impatient said "Ok William can we just try it already." He handed her the gun and said "do you want my help or do you want to try it on your own?" "I can do it on my own thank you William I have done this before" He knew exactly how this was going to go, so he stepped back directly behind her and let her fire her first shot. The barrel kicked up and she fell completely back right into Williams arms he looked down at her "has a little kick to it doesn't it." She said "yes it does" "Would you like some help?" "Yes I guess" He wrapped his arms around her with her back right up next to him and said "drop one foot back like this bend your knees slightly." He wrapped his big hands over hers dwarfing hers as she held the gun and began to fire it. It kicked up but he held her steady, because she was completely engulfed by him. He said "next time push into that leg and shift your weight a little bit as you fire" He pushed his weight forward into her to show her and then touched her leg to show her where to shift. He felt his heart start to pound, this normal when shooting a gun, he tried to control his breath the way he was taught to shoot but he couldn't help it the heat started to rise between the 2 of them he had held her in his arms for a good five minutes. "Eliza take a deep breath and squeeze the trigger you have to control your breath. Just then he couldn't hold back anymore he stepped back. He had never wanted to kiss her more than at that moment. He thought "what are you doing William" Then he said to her "I think you got the idea" Both there faces were a little flushed. "Yes I think I do." She fired off anther shot and the barrel still kicked up a little bit but she had more control with each shot. She was now able to start working on her aim a little bit. After firing several rounds they decided to take a break William brought out the Sandwiches and hard boiled eggs they leaned against the fence post and laughed about the eggs and the afternoon how she had almost completely fallen over and would have if he hadn't of caught her. She said to him "you knew that was going to happen didn't' you?" He just smiled at her his face still a little flushed. They climbed into the carriage she leaned her head on his shoulder and fell a sleep to the rocking of the carriage.


	2. Superintendent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson handed William a brandy and said "does she know you are in love with her?" "I don't now what you are talking about? We are just friends Sir."Willam sniffed "O come on man it doesn't take a detective to see you are in love with her. You can tell just by the way you look at her, I saw you slyly looking at her all through dinner." He looked at William with an inspector like see through your soul look. William said "I don't think she wants to be with a man or be married I think she wants a career and not to be tied down." "Do you know this for certain William?" "No I don't she hasn't told me." he replied. "Leave this to me lets find out

After several weeks they finally installed the new superintendent. William asked around people didn't know much about him other than he was a war hero when he was a lad in the Crimean war and that he didn't come from the boarding school crowed. One of the detectives said I think he has gotten to this position on merit wouldn't that be a change after everything that has happened the last few weeks someone up at the top must think this what we needed to clean things up. William had been clearing cases much faster these days being around Eliza so much had toned down his drinking substantially. When ever he struggled with a case he would usually talk it out with Eliza and they would come to conclusions and find answers quickly. William was finally called to Superintendent Wilson's office. He was a little nervous wondering if since he had been a close friend of Franks if he would think he was part of the problem. Then there was his working relationship with Eliza how would he even begin to describe that situation. He greeted him in his office he said "please take a seat it is nice to finally meet the famous inspector Wellington." "Nice to meet you too Sir" "I hear you are from Scotland" William waited for a predacious remark, but instead he said "my mother is from Scotland beautiful place. Now tell me about your friend Miss Scarlet" William started to fidget in his seat a bit never knowing exactly what to say about her or what the rumors he had heard. Wilson said “Incredibly bright clever girl. I need a favor my wife is obsessed with Miss Scarlet that is all she wants to talk about. My wife is also a career women she is a midwife she has kept doing it even after we had children. Do you think you could get her to come to dinner? Let's say tomorrow night at 7." William said" I think I can convince her to come.Thanks for the invitation I will see you tomorrow then." William left a little confused he had never had a positive experience with a superintendent before and the fact he even liked Eliza. Was it possible William would find a mentor again someone to look up to, who wanted him to succeed not competing with him for success like Sterling. William headed to see Eliza with a bounce in his step, but her office was all locked up. He found the key she gave him and open the door and sat down at her desk. He looked up at the brown leather chair and heard Henry's voice say "you sure have been fighting with her a lot less these days, you two seem to be getting along nicely." William responded back “ I'm growing impatient as of lately wondering if she will ever fancy me the way I fancy her." "Patients my boy I promise there are so many good days ahead.” Then Eliza burst in "William! were you talking to someone? It sounded like you were talking to someone. Was it my father?" William sniffed "No." Were you talking about me?" He sniffed again “No”. He changed the subject as he always did when she made him uncomfortable. "I have come to ask a favor." "O what is it?" she smiled "He grabbed her hand and said come to dinner with me at the new superintendents house tomorrow night." "Yes of course, but why me?" "Apparently his wife is quite a fan of yours and wished to meet the lady detective." William smiled back. " Great I will pick you up tomorrow then at your home." As he left her Eliza looked confused by the whole thing, someone in a position of power might actually tolerate her let alone like what she was doing?  
William came that evening and Ivy let him in and said "I'll go fetch her." She came down in a sleek navy blue dress with lace on the v cut neck line. He gasped just a little bit as she walked down the stairs. He reminded himself to play it cool. She said "you don't like it?" "No it's great" William said. They waved good bye to Ivy and they were off. Eliza said on the carriage ride "tell me about the new superintendent" "I don't know much of him other than he is a war hero from the Crimean war. He was actually quite friendly in his office the other day, quite opposite of Sterling. Honestly I think he is the opposite of Sterling in every way." Well that's a welcome change." As she began to climb out of the carriage.  
They walked up to the quite modern looking home entered the foyer gave there coats to the house maid that answered the door. Soon after they heard a voice cry "O you are here! I am so excited to meet you I am Caroline and you are the famous Eliza. I have the newspaper clippings of all your adventures." Eliza is taken a back by all this attention was not use to someone accepting her chosen career let alone praising it. The women locked arms as she showed her to the dinning room. They had a long meal with many courses while Eliza and Caroline talked like old friends, one could even say soul mates despite the 20 year age difference. After dinner the men went to the drawing room for drinks while Caroline showed Eliza around her home." Wilson handed William a brandy and said "does she know you are in love with her?" "I don't know what you are talking about? We are just friends Sir."Willam sniffed "O come on man it doesn't take a detective to see you are in love with her. You can tell just by the way you look at her, I saw you slyly looking at her all through dinner." He looked at William with an inspector like see through your soul look. William said "I don't think she wants to be with a man or be married I think she wants a career and not to be tied down." "Do you know this for certain William?" "No I don't she hasn't told me." he replied. "Leave this to me lets find out Mrs. Wilson is a good sport" and the Superintendent walked out of the room. He found is wife showing Eliza some art on the wall. He said "Caroline can I talk to you for a second" "Yes dear" He pulled her away and whispered into her ear, she gave him look that said I know exactly what you want me to do. She said "I can get her to talk." Then walked quickly back to her guest and said "Eliza let me show you my chamber" as they walked upstairs. Wilson handed William a chair and motion him to be quiet. They walked there chairs over to the French doors and stepped on to the covered patio. Wilson pointed up and then both men looked up. William smiled as he heard the women's voices and they drew closer to the balcony.  
It was a beautiful room with a big balcony that overlooked the garden it was just about dusk. She said "come sit on the balcony and tell me your secrets." "What would you like to know?" Eliza said "Do you like running your own detective agency? Do you want to do it forever? Do you ever want to settle down or you like me and want it all? Sorry so many questions." Eliza said "Yes I think I am like you I want it all. Recently I had a chance to marry he was very wealthy but I didn't love him." O yes love is essential in a marriage or it can trap you" Caroline said. "You know my greatest fear Caroline is from when I was a child and the mean girls would taunt me and say that I would grow up to be a 'motherless pig.' So I really want a family, I am afraid I will end up alone. But at the same time I want to keep doing my work, I guess you are right I want it all. Is that even possible?" "Yes Eliza that is possible. What about that handsome man downstairs, is he a prospect?" Caroline asked. Downstairs William and the superintendent lean in to hear more absorbing every word. "O you mean William he just an old dear friend a few months ago I thought he wanted something more but then he backed off a bit. This was probably for the best he can be a little intimidating he is so big an experienced." "You mean the famous Miss Scarlet can get intimidated?" "I know it doesn't make sense." "Remember my dear that love takes courage and as the French say 'Bon courage' cause sometimes the things that are most right for us also scare us the most. You are considered the bravest girl in London I am sure you will figure out what your heart wants when the time is right." Downstairs William looked a little disappointed because he still didn't know exactly how she felt." The ladies walked downstairs as they did the men hurried to move the chairs shut the French doors and sat on the sofas in the parlor. Caroline said "Well what have you two been discussing?" "O we are just talking shop my dear. What were you two discussing?" "O about some of Eliza's cases as she winked at her." Superintendent Wilson said "Eliza is there anything I can do to help you with your work?" Eliza looked stunned “ as a matter of fact I was wondering if you could get it permitted for me to visit the morgue when the need arises and the archive room too?" "O Yes I will send you with a note to give to Mr. Potts that he is to let you in when you desire." Then William chuckled "O he is going to love that."  
"Well it is late we best be getting back" William said. On the carriage ride home William was silent lost in thought. Eliza said "you are so quiet everything ok?" "O yes just tired that's all."


	3. Love is Courage

Chapter 3  
Eliza met Rupert at her office right after he returned from his honeymoon with Tilly. "How was your trip Rupert?" "It went surprisingly well, I really enjoyed myself. Tilly and I got along quite well." He placed a souvenir of the Arc de Triumph on her desk. "Thank you." "There is just one problem we have just arrived home and my mother is already inquiring about carrying on the family name and having children." "Don't worry Rupert I will help you figure this out but for now you have plenty of time you have only just been married." Then she began to go over her business figures with him.  
William threw himself into his work, as he was drinking less his mind was sharper and he cleared cases easily. He avoided visiting Eliza for a few days cause he wasn't sure what to say to her he just felt stuck. He expected her to waltz through the door of his office at any moment but she didn't.  
Eliza was busy on cases and with her paper in tow from the superintendent she could enter and leave the morgue and the file room freely it was a pass of sorts. Mr. Potts had to be given smelling salts after reading the paper superintendent Wilson wrote. Meanwhile Eliza was busy following her own cases and felt that not having to bother William for things gave her a sense of independence that she liked even though a part of her missed talking and sparing with him, she missed how he looked at her.  
William was called to superintendent office. William I need a favor "I was wondering if you could ask Miss Scarlet to meet my wife at her home today? She has problem that really could use a ladies touch." Is it anything I could help with Sir? "O no I think Miss Scarlet can handle it."  
William went to see Eliza at her office she said "William it has been a while." He said I know "You haven't come by the office and you have been staying out of trouble I was getting worried." "Well yes I have just been busy and didn't want to bother you, but you should come for dinner tonight I am sure Ivy would love to see you." He looked at her with suspicions”is Ivy doing the cooking yes I can assure you?" "Well then I will be there this evening. But I was sent here by superintendent Wilson his wife needs your help on a most urgent matter. He wants you to visit her as soon as possible." "Well then I will go right away." "I will walk you out.”  
Eliza caught a cab to Caroline's she was let in by a maid. "Eliza!" Caroline shouted "I am so glad you could make it on such short notice. I have the most perplexing problem and I have two mothers going into labor at the same time." She led her to a basket by the fire the smallest of babies was in it. "She was a little premature so I took her from the mother for a few days to look after her until she got a little stronger I have had her for two weeks now. The mother never showed up when she was expected I even went to her home, but no one has seen either parents for sometime now. Could you please take her and find the parents for me?" "I would be happy to help find the parents but I can't take a baby" Eliza said. "O sure you can I am just so overwhelmed that I even have my maid going out to help while I divide myself into two." "Well then I guess I can help I am sure Ivy my housekeeper can help me." She gave Eliza the glass bottle with a long rubber hose that came out of it. She also handed her file with everything she knew about the mother this wan't much. As she ran out the door Caroline shouted "make sure she is fed every two hours" "Wait! Does she have a name?" Eliza shouted "No not yet" Caroline shouted back.  
She was the tiniest baby Eliza had ever seen less than 5 pounds. She took the basket and climbed in her cab that had been waiting for her and she stopped at the message service and sent Moses a message with the names of the parents and the urgent request to find them and bring word to her, then she headed back home. She thought Ivy will love this baby. When they got to Eliza's house the driver climbed down and help them out as Eliza brought the basket inside. Ivy spoke first "Eliza you are back, thank heavens's my mother is ill and I must go now to help her." What" Shouted Eliza. "its ok Ivy said I have everything prepped out for dinner, but inspector Wellington is coming for dinner." Oh she said "well I can add to it quite easily as she got out some more vegetable, just follow my instructions precisely I have them written down." "What you wrote this down I am so proud of you Ivy." As Eliza had been teaching Ivy to write lately and she was a very fast learner. Just then a cry came out from the basket Eliza was still holding "what in heavens name" Ivy said. Eliza open up the basket and Ivy peeked in and reached to grab the baby "Who is this gorgeous creature?" "It is a case I am working on the mother is missing." "O that poor thing. I will be back as soon as possible" Ivy said and rushed out the door. Eliza Brought the baby into the kitchen and started on Ivy's instructions for dinner while the baby was not fussing. She thought to herself please don't let me burn this William will never let me live this down.  
While Eliza was in the middle of cooking she heard the knock at the door she ran to open it still wearing an apron "William your early" she said. "Eliza where is Ivy and why are you wearing an apron? Don't tell me your cooking? We can go out to dinner. If Ivy is away" He grabbed her arm to the door "No we can't William" She led him to the kitchen "Ivy's mother is ill and she had to leave in a hurry." While in the kitchen she opened the basket "What in God name is that!" William shouted "it's a baby" said Eliza sarcastically. “ I know that but what is it doing here" In his thicker than normal Scottish accent it comes out when he is upset. "Caroline had several mothers in labor and the babies parents are missing. I thought I would have Ivy's help but here I am. Can you figure out how this bottle works while I finish dinner." She handed William the bag of supplies and he filled the bottle with the milk she was given. "Ok give her here let me see if I can get her to eat." Eliza went back to cooking. William took the baby and slowly placed the long rubber tube with the nibble at the end of it in the babies mouth as she started to suck. William said "Look she is doing it" Eliza came over to see. "Wow I am impressed William. What are you doing now?" "I am burping her. You don't know how to burp a baby?" He look at her the same way he did when she said she didn't know how to boil an egg. William finished feeding the baby and Eliza finished cooking. She took the baby from William and put her back in the basket and handed William a plate of food. It looked quite appetizing. William tasted it and said "not bad this is actually quite good. Well done Eliza I am impressed." Not as impressive as you feeding the baby." She said. Does she "have a name?" William asked "no she doesn't" "Oh that's sad."  
Just then a knock came at the back kitchen door Eliza got up and slid it open it was Moses. William looked extremely annoyed. "What are you doing here?" he said "I have some information for Miss Scarlet." Moses stated back. "What did you find out Moses? You can say it in front of Inspector Wellington" she said "Well I found an address of the man you wanted me to find. I found he owns a black smith shop on the edge town." "I must go now and check it out" Eliza said. William said "Don't look at me you are not going to leave me with the baby while you go off with Moses and find the parents. I can go with Moses and find the parents." "This is my case William!" "Ok fine I will stay with the baby but you owe me one" as he pointed his finger at her. "She grabbed her bag and said don't forget to feed her in two hours." "You better not be more than two hours." he yelled back. He took the baby into the parlor and held her on the sofa. He realized that he absolutely had the better end of the deal. He had chased down enough addresses for a lifetime, but he was cuddled up and holding the sweetest little thing he could imagine. He started to talk to her and she listen the way all good babies do, “clearly I have no control over who I fall in love with. You are the prettiest thing aren’t you.”  
Eliza and Moses went to the black smith shop it was quite a long carriage ride out there. Moses said "you left him with the baby? Thats a lot of trust." When they arrived the shop was all locked up so she picked the lock quite quickly as she was getting better at picking locks from much practice. Her and Moses went in quietly with a lamp they smelled something first and then found two dead bodies of women and a man. She shined the light so she could see better, she could not say for certain but it looked like homicide suicided. She left Moses to guard and she walked up the road a few blocks looking for a constable. She asked a few people and they pointed to one near a bank. She ran to him and said "I am a private detective and have two dead bodies I need you to get a hold of Scotland Yard." He just laughed at her and said "you a private detective right!" Fine come with me see for yourself and she drug him to the gruesome scene. He was pretty green copper she watched him gag a little bit when he saw all the blood and the throats slit. He ran as fast as he could after help. While he was away Moses said "I am going to head home before I become the wrong man." "Good Idea Moses I will be fine here."  
Within a few minutes help arrived and a young inspector arrived an introduced himself "I am inspector Morris and this must be Duke’s Miss Scarlet." Looking slightly annoyed "I am working a case on behalf of Superintendent Wilson's wife he has given me full access to the department" You could almost feel inspectors butt tighten when she mentioned Wilson. His tone changed immediately "how can I help." She filled him in on the details of the case and he said "it is getting late I will put a police officer here to guard the place until it is light, it is best to leave the bodies where they are for now. I will be by first thing in the morning and you are welcome to join me. Would you like a ride home?" "Yes that would be most gracious." She said. On the carriage ride home she talked of the new Superintendent and how much she liked him. He asked "Where was inspector Wellington?" "O well he is occupied tonight." He touched her thigh and said "if you need any help with cases I would be happy to help or with anything else for that matter." looking at her in a very lustful way Eliza removed his hand I think I can handle it.The carriage pulled up and she said "this is it, was nice to meet you." he said This exchange reminded her that working with other detectives left her open to this kind of harassment and that William had never pulled anything like that on her.  
She opened the door quietly knowing that the baby was probably sleeping. She peeked in and there was William propped up on the couch with a pillow behind him fast a sleep. The baby was curled up on his chest rising and falling with his breath. At that moment it hit her like a ton of bricks the kind of man she was staring at. She had slowly begun to realize what he has always seem to know that while many good things are easy true love is not for it is a power, that love takes courage, perhaps it is courage, and even perhaps only courage. That while Eliza was a brave person maybe she wasn't as brave as she thought, putting herself in front of a loaded gun twice on Williams behalf was love cause love is courage. But she had been pushing him away anytime he tried to get to close in quite a cowardly way. She leaned against the front of the door and she just watched those two sound a sleep rising and falling with William's breath. She thought how she didn't want to admit it, but William was in love with her and he had backed off to give her space out of love. All these emotions came flooding in at once. She shut the door to the parlor took the baby off of William's chest and put her in the basket by the fire. William was so dead a sleep he didn't even stir. She then found her courage she had been holding back and she leaned over and kissed him, with his eyes still shut he immediately grabbed her and pulled her in on top of him. He kissed her right back passionately for a min and then rolled on to her. Eliza thought wow this got intense fast. William was thinking what an incredible dream he was having and how vivid and real it felt. He continued to kiss her not holding anything back. All of a sudden Eliza heard the front door shut and footsteps, she pushed William off the couch and he fell with a thud. "For Hell sakes Eliza". She handed him a pillow "Ivy is coming quick pretend your a sleep on the floor." Ivy opens the door and says "Eliza I am back do you want me to take the baby now?" "O yes please! William is a sleep on the floor he was just waiting for you to get back. I will wake him and let him out." Ivy gave her a curious look as she stared at the other empty sofa and took the baby downstairs.  
"William!" Eliza tugged on his arm to pull him up. As he stood up "What in God's name was that? What were you doing Eliza? Who knows what I could have done to you" Eliza was already starting to regret her decision she felt confused and hurt. As she walked him to the door. She thought maybe I read everything wrong maybe he does't love me. Maybe we are just a close friend and that is all he wants. William could see the look of hurt in her eyes. He stepped closer to her and gently pushed her against the wall to make sure she had no chance to escape. He looked her deep in the eyes "Eliza I am just saying that if you are going to kiss me I would like to be awake for it so I can enjoy it. That's all." He kissed her mouth and then down her neck and behind her ear in all the right places. Eliza turned to a puddle in a split second. Then he said "goodnight Eliza" and quickly went out the door. Eliza still in shock! William deiced to walk it would take him that many kilometers of walking to clear his head and process what had just happened.  
Then next morning he tried to hold back a smile when Eliza burst through the door, but he failed miserably as she said "William good morning" " Eliza! When were you going to tell me about this murder of the babies parents." "I am sorry I completely forgot last night I had a lot on my mind" He really couldn't help but smile now "Clearly it must be something big to forget a murder." She gave him that look that said don't go there this morning William. "The detective on the case has passed it to me to finish it up. Well he didn't want to pass it on to me but I made him pass it on to me. I don't trust him. The bodies are at the morgue and it is consitent with a homicide suicided. It is so sad. That poor baby." "What will happen to her?" asked Eliza "Well we will need to find her a home or we will have to place her at the orphanage and I know too much about those places to ever let that happen." He walked over to her grabbed her hand looked down at the floor "maybe we could take her?" "William we are not married we are not even a couple" He looked up to stare deep into her eyes and said "We could be." "No William I love her but she needs more than we can both give her right now. An idea has just popped into my head what about Rupert? She would be well cared for and would go to all the best schools and have everything a child could ask for." "You think he would take her?" "Yes I do!" Eliza said with sigh. "Well lets go ask them." They climbed in the carriage and headed for Rupert's. William said you want to talk about last night?" "No I do not!" William smiled at her and said I quite enjoyed it. Didn't you?" She smiled at him "Admit it Eliza you enjoyed it." "Ok William you kiss better than I remembered." He slid next to her and said let me show you again how I can kiss and he began to kiss her for only a min when the carriage stopped. He lifted his head out the carriage cleared his throat straightened his tie "lets go see Rupert."  
Ruperts house staff opened the door and led them to his drawing room. Rupert rushed in "I was not expecting you?" "I know Rupert sorry to barge in but we have something urgent to discus with you, but I think your wife should be present." Eliza said. Rupert went to go get Tilly." She came in with her thick German accent said "what is it?" Eyeballing Eliza as she was still a little jealous of her and Rupert's friendship "Let's sit down first" William said. Eliza told the story of the baby girl and her parents horrific passing. Then said "She is absolutely the sweetest thing you have ever held. She is just so beautiful. We have even discussed keeping her ourselves, but we really feel that she would be better in your care. Would you consider adopting her? Tilly actually cracked a smile the thought of not having to go through the horrors of child birth were appealing to her. "I would love to have her if it is all right with you Rupert." Eliza made eye contact with Rupert who smiled back at her with a grateful look. Then said “yes she shall find a good home here.” William stood up "well that's settled then, lets go fetch her." "We will be back in a few hours with her." Eliza said as they ran out the door.  
They walked home absorbing the descision and called for Ivy who was looking a little tired. "Where is she asked William?" He found her in the basket and sat down on the rocking chair and just held her. Eliza recounted all the horrors of last night and all the doings at the Parkers. Ivy said "she will be so well cared for there. I will run up stairs and gather all her things." William looked heartbroken as he rocked the baby, Eliza knelt down beside him and she touched his face "I promise you will have your own someday William." He smiled "stop trying to make me feel better" but the smile he gave her said he was feeling better. We better be off!  
They didn't even get a chance for them to come up the stairs when the door flung open at the Parkers house all their staff were all waiting anxiously for them to arrive. Eliza lifted the baby out of the basket and handed her to Tilly who had a complete look of love on her face. Her normal harshness completely faded away into absolute love. Rupert came over and said "She is even more beautiful than we even imagined she would be. Tilly and I have talked about it Eliza and we would like to name her Lavinia after your mother." Eliza started to tear up as the tears just kept coming as she tried to hold them back she couldn't wipe them from her face fast enough as if not to let William notice, but he did noticed and walked over and gave her his hanky. "Thank you!" She said. Just then Mrs.Parker burst through the door with a store clerk behind her pushing a the latest and top of the line model of buggy and what looked like every new born dress in the store. At first Eliza wasn't sure how Mrs. Parker would take the news, but she seemed over joyed. "Where is my grandchild I must see her at once." Rupert handed her to his mother "who said isn't she the prettiest baby you have ever seen in your whole life." Eliza and William thought this would be a good time to leave. Rupert walked her out and said "I don't know how I can ever repay you two for making this miracle happen. You are welcome to come by and see her anytime."  
William an Eliza climbed in to his carriage and Eliza said "William you are still a little melancholy " "Yes Eliza it was a glimpse of something I didn't even know I wanted?" "A family? William." "Yes Eliza." She changed the subject "do you still have to go identify those bodies at the morgue?" "Yes I do." " I know how to cheer you up I will go with you lets go drive Mr. Potts crazy?" "What do you have in mind Miss Scarlet?" She whispered into his ear hears what we will do....  
They went through the back door so Mr. Potts wouldn't see them then they heard Mr. Potts footsteps coming. "Quick William kiss me." "Really" as he put his hat on the table near a dead body. Mr Potts came in and saw Eliza and William kissing with quiet a lot of fervor. He yelled "bloody hell what are you two doing in here. She is not your bloody wife and further more there is no kissing in the morgue you sick people. With all the strength that the good Lord has given me I cannot handle this in my morgue. He slammed the door. William and Eliza laughed so hard "I think he was going to blow a complete gasket. That was really fun Eliza I feel so much better. Thank you."


End file.
